Jordan Novak
Jordan Novak is one of the smartest beings alive, gifted with increased intelligence due to his Ethereal mother. He is the owner and CEO of Novak Incorporated and a soulful member of the Phoenix League. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Destruction of Lermaseka Jordan Novak was born in 6 ABY, and he lived a normal life, as their planet was not much different than the rest of the galaxy. Except for one thing, they had a long-lasting rivalry with the Mandalorians, who were jealous of the technological marvels possessed by the inhabitants. Who stole from the Mandalorians as well, to increase their military power and medicine. Finally, the Mandalorians found themselves done with the rivalry, deciding to end it once and for all. One thing they had that the inhabitants of Lermaseka didn't have, was nuclear weapons. So, the Mandalorians dropped 100 nuclear bombs on the planet, killing 99.9999% of the population and putting the planet in a nuclear winter. Survival In his 6th hour class at his local high school, Jordan was getting bullied in the corner of the room, as he was a mere 100 lbs at the age of 17, when he looked outside and saw a bright explosion. Rushing out of the class whilst everyone watched the shock wave rush towards the school, Jordan hid in the basement laboratory. Just as he ducked under a worktable, the shock wave hit the school. Jordan covered his ears, but all he could hear was rubble flying and people screaming from extreme radiation burns and being impaled. Once it all died down, he poked out from under the desk, and walked up the stairs, which were luckily not covered in rubble, and looked outside. All he saw was a dead world, covered in white ash, and Jordan began to cry, yelling for his parents, and he ran back down the stairs, crawling under the workstation, going into the fetal position. Jordan screamed and cried until his throat gave out, eventually falling asleep. Upon waking up, he wished it was all a dream, seeming as so for the first few blissful seconds one has after waking up. But then reality hit him, and instead of crying once more, Jordan got a newfound feeling of courage. He had to survive, for his parents, for his friends, to tell the galaxy all that had happened. So from there, Jordan began to look around the workshop, trying to make sense of the material, for he was going to start class in that workshop for the first time the next day. After studying the tools and items in the workshop for hours, Jordan's mind lit up. Suddenly it all made sense to him, he knew how to escape, and what every item in the workshop did, or how to use them. Jordan instantly began working on a suit, something that his mind had created in the long hours awake at night. After drinking all of the water and eating all of the food that students had stashed in the workshop during class, Jordan only had a few days to perfect his plan, or else he would die of dehydration. Only one day after running out of food and water, Jordan finished his suit. Escape Jordan hoisted himself up into the suit, it automatically sealing behind him, and then he walked up the stairs in it. Sealed airtight from head to toe, and equipped with thrusters that could carry him to the nearest planet, Jordan took off into flight. The suit worked flawlessly, and he was able to crash-land on the planet of Jakku, where he stole a ship from a scavenger post, and flew to Coruscant, hoping to tell his story. To the Present Since then, Jordan told the galaxy about the events that happened at Lermaseka, and the Mandalorians were punished for it. From there, Jordan started up his own technology company (Novak Inc.), and met Neal Akem. The two met Caleb Fear, and they began the Phoenix League. Jordan's company had increased amazingly, for it was the only company that had extremely sophisticated nanotechnology created by Jordan himself. However Jordan's luck ran out after that, when he was captured by Nora Avaloris, who tortured him to the point that he became blind. This did not stop him, for his intelligence allowed his senses to increase dramatically, practically giving him a mental image of his surroundings. Abilities One of Jordan's stablemate abilities is his enhanced intelligence that has allowed him to invent many weapons that evolved some aspects of galactic conflict. His nanosuits give him enhanced speed, reflexes, and strength alongside control over most technology. His particle blaster can freeze particles in place and Jordan unlocked the secret to time travel. Achievements -Invented shrinking technology -Invented nanosuits of his manner -Figured out how to freeze particles in place -Escaped a nuclear winter Notable Adversaries -Iseno -YanaCategory:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ethereals Category:Phoenix League members Category:Humans Category:Non Force-User